The shoe includes a shoe upper with a sole cover section that covers a sole of a wearer, and an instep cover section that covers a portion on an instep side of the wearer. In outdoor shoes, an outer sole made of synthetic resin and the like is attached to the sole cover section of the shoe upper. In recent years, attempts have been made to form an instep cover section, of the instep cover section and the sole cover section configuring the shoe upper, with one knitted fabric to produce the shoe with high productivity. For example, in Patent Document 1, the instep cover section in the planarly developed state is produced with one knitted fabric, and joined to the outer sole made with synthetic resin and the like along with the sole cover section to complete the shoe.